


Darkest Space

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Beatrisia Catardi [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s03e09 Malleus Maleficarum, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Tammi' getting started as a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Space

Most places burn witches. Alicia was buried at the request of several inhabitants of her little Spanish town who attributed their recoveries from injury or illness to Alicia's witchcraft. Some of them were right, and many of those who didn't speak in Alicia's defense owed something to her, knowingly or not. She hadn't been able to help herself. Using magic tasted so sweet.

Alicia went to her death with her head held high; she didn't regret a moment of enjoyment of her hard-won power. Alicia died choking on dirt, and spent decades being burned, and decades burning, and crawled out of the abyss, and gave herself the name Teeraal.

It wasn't difficult to figure out what Teeraal's master had gained from buying Alicia's soul. Not after Teeraal talked her first fledgling witch into selling his. The pure _power_ locked inside a soul until a touch of demonic magic released it—

Teeraal set out to be one of the best at gathering souls. Among them was an Italian woman named Beatrisia, one of Teeraal's best, one of the most loyal.

Beatrisia's—Ruby's—betrayal hurt nearly as badly as Ruby's knife.


End file.
